Garnet vs Tyrone 2
by Big Boy Writer
Summary: Not all stories end so soon. Sometimes, someone wants a little payback… Nigga. Also this story is a sequel to Garnet vs Tyrone.


The cold dark streets of Detroit were always a perfect place for a good fight. The Niggas still talked about the epic fight that ensued between Garnet and Tyrone. Though, they probably never thought that "The big red bitch with an afro" would ever actually come back for a rematch...

For the longest time, it had seemed that the fight was only a one time thing. Surely no one could survived being launched to the moon right? ...Those thoughts were proven wrong when they saw her walking through their streets again. They wanted nothing to do with her, so they just hid in their houses.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl walked through the quiet streets. Pearl couldn't help but notice how quiet things were, and Amethyst simply just didn't want to be there. But Garnet… Garnet was out for blood.

"Geez Garnet! Why did you have to drag us to this place?"

"I already told you Amethyst! Were you not listening?"

Amethyst thought back for a moment, and realized that she probably wasn't listening.

"Can you tell me again?"

Garnet said nothing.

"Now Amethyst, we are here to fight a "Nigga" named Tyrone… I really wish we would stop saying that word…"  
Amethyst laughed to herself a little bit.

"What? What's so funny about what I said?"

"You only want us to stop using that word because you're secretly racist and don't want anyone to know!"

Pearl looked quite offended by this.

"That is not true at all! I just think that this world needs to be better to those barba- people! They are not as intelligent as the rest of the world and we need to-"

"Quiet you two! I think I see him."

Having had her not racist but actually quite racist tirade cut off, Pearl snapped herself back into reality. Amethyst was already in reality and was quite confused by what she was seeing. And what she saw was Tyrone smoking some weed next to a watermelon stand. His Watermelon helmet was a dead giveaway.

"Uhh… How exactly did he beat you in a fight? He looks like a normal human."

Garnet was too ashamed to respond.

"Amethyst quit being so hard on Garnet! He is not a normal human. He is a BLACK human."

"Ok I was joking before about you being racist, but i'm starting to think you really are."

"I AM NOT RACIST! YOU'RE THE RACIST ONE!"

Tyrone was about to hit his blunt again, but stopped when he heard the two arguing.

"Yo what's going on over there? Can't you see that… Shit man, I know you. Da hell you doin back here?"

Garnet wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Tyrone, but she managed to keep her cool. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Tyrone, we have determined that you are a danger to this world, and it's people!"

The Gems summoned their weapons and got in their fighting stances. Now Tyrone was a tough Nigga, but he was also a smart Nigga. He knew he couldn't fight three angry bitches at the same time, and he knew how to get himself in a better position.

"...It's because i'm black isn't it?"

Pearl immediately got out of her stance.

"No no no no no no! We have to eliminate humans like you for the betterment of the world!"

Amethyst got out of her stance and gave Pearl an angry look.

"What do you mean by 'humans like him'?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TWIST WHAT I SAID!"

The two were suddenly in a fierce argument. If nothing was done about it, a fight would have broken out between the two.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STAY FOCUSED FOR FUCKS SAKE!? WE HAVE A FUCKING JOB TO DO!"

Garnet was right. Pearl and Amethyst gave each other quick looks of contempt before getting back into their stances. Unfortunately for them, Tyrone was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

In a fit of rage, Garnet punched the side of an abandoned skyscraper. The building wasn't destroyed, but it was probably not safe to enter anymore.

"Geez Garnet calm down! He couldn't have gotten that far away!"

"Yes Garnet, we will track down this b- this human and deliver justice!"

"You bitches are crazy!"

All three of the Gems eyes shot open as they looked behind them. Tyrone stood ten feet away, holding a packet of Kool-aid.

"I really dont want to be here, so i'm just going to do THIS!"

Amethyst tried to grab Tyrone with her whip. Dumb bitch shouldn't have done that. Tyrone was able to effortlessly grab her whip and pull her face first into another abandoned skyscraper.

The impact did barely any damage to the building, but did manage to stun Amethyst. As she fell to the hard concrete ground, Tyrone turned his attention back to Garnet and Pearl.

"What are you even tryin to accomplish? You tried to rape one of my Niggas and got your ass kicked! How am I the bad guy?"

Pearl charged at Tyrone before Garnet could even think of something to say in response.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE GARNET OF RAPE! IT'S NOT RAPE IF A WOMAN DOES IT!"

Tyrone wasn't at all worried and threw his pack of Kool-Aid at her face. The Kool-Aid blew up, scattering the Kool-Aid dust all over the place. Garnet was completely fine, while Pearl…

"MY EYES! MY EYYYYYYYES!"

Pearl fell to her knees while aggressively rubbing her eyes. Garnet went up to try and help her, but her attention was stolen by the absence of Tyrone. That attention was then again taken when she noticed Amethysts gem laying on the ground.

She frantically looked around for him while staying by Pearl. It would have seemed that he had ran away… Do you really think Tyrone ran away?

"PO-GO DICK!"

Suddenly, Tyrone's giant dick slammed into the back of Pearls head. Garnet watched as she was slammed face first into the road. Tyrone was ready to smash her again, but Garnet managed to punch him into the skyscraper that she had punched earlier. Garnet looked back down, and saw that Pearl wasn't moving.

"Pearl! Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok!"

She flipped Pearl over. To her shock, Pearls gem was badly cracked. She could barely move, and was now completely useless.

"Damn! That punch almost hurt!"

Garnet looked up to see Tyrone looking at her through the new hole in the building. She didn't bother wasting time with threats and simply went after him.

This would prove to be much harder than anticipated. Tyrone bolted up the stairs faster than… Maybe I shouldn't say that one… Anyway. Garnet busted through the wall, not really caring if the building was even safe to be in.

Didn't take long for her to find the stairs. She could even hear Tyrone running up them at Nigga speeds.

"This Nigga is dead meat…"

Garnet ran up knowing that she couldn't keep up with him. Though she didn't have to actually catch him, just corner him. As strong as he was, Tyrone probably wouldn't survive falling off the 40 story building.

Time slowed down as Garnet made her way up. Step after step and Floor after floor. Nothing was going to stop Garnet… Well, almost nothing.

When she made it up to floor 31, she stopped dead in her tracks. All around her, she saw Watermelon bombs. Garnet didn't have a chance to even think about escaping, as every single bomb went off.

The combination of the explosions and debris completely destroyed the floor, and shattered her glasses. Garnet fell through and was crushed by tons of stone and other shit. Though this didn't keep her down. If anything, this just pissed her off even more.

Rage had completely consumed her (or their. Whatever you faggots like to call her… P.S. I love you all) mind. Garnet punched her way out and jumped up to what remained of floor 31. She was lucky that the floor didn't completely collapse.

No other traps were placed by Tyrone, so Garnet had nothing else standing in her way. Even if he placed more, Garnet would have just rushed through them without a second thought. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to Tyrone.

When Garnet finally made it up to the top, she saw Tyrone enjoying a bucket of fried chicken. He looked up from his nice crispy chicken and could tell that Garnet was beyond pissed.

"Damn bitch, why can't you just get over it already?"

Garnet started to grind her teeth, and ran at Tyrone with intent to kill. She attempted to uppercut him, but Tyrone was easily able to dodge her. His bucket of fried chicken on the other hand was not so lucky.

Garnet's gauntlet connected with the bucket, knocking it away from Tyrone. The bucket went flying off to the ground below with pieces of fried chicken scattered in the air.

"NOOO! I only ate half of that!"

Garnet took advantage of the distraction and unleashed a barrage of punches on Tyrone. Damage was clearly being done to his body, but his Watermelon helmet kept his head safe.

"YOU FIND THIS FUNNY NOW TYRONE?!"

Garnet let up on the punches and grabbed Tyrone by his shirt. Without a second thought, Garnet threw him head first into an old AC unit. She let herself calm down for a moment before running to finish off Tyrone.

Tyrone wasn't beat yet though. Just as Garnet was closing in, he pulled out his last packet of Kool-aid. With one good throw, Tyrone managed to hit Garnet directly in the face. He shielded his eyes right before it blew up.

When the dust cleared, Garnet could be seen frantically punching all around her. This gave Tyrone a few moments to catch his breath. It was clear to him that he needed to do something big to beat her.

Fortunately for Tyrone, he had something big.

"Remember what I said last time? If you wanna dick… HAVE A DICK!"

Tyrone pulled his dick out. If he could nail Garnet in the face with it, then he could get her on her back. Garnet knew how powerful that dick was and tried to grab it. Unfortunately for her, her damaged eyes made this nearly impossible.

Tyrone grabbed his dick with both hands, and smacked her directly in the face with it. As expected, this put Garnet on her back. Before she could get up, Tyrone jumped into the air and pointed his dick at her.

"PO-GO DICK!"

Tyrone slammed his dick against Garnets face. The force of the smash was so intense that it shook the already unstable building quite violently. This didn't stop Tyrone from slamming into her again. This time hitting her in the chest, causing the building to shake even more.

"SSSSSSUPER PO-GO DIIIIIIIICK!"

Tyrone slammed into her one more time. This time, the slam was so hard that it smashed her through the floor. The force of it caused the two to smash through the other floors. Garnet of course took almost all of the blunt damage while Tyrone barely got touched.

This lasted until they made it back to the bottom floor. The impact of the slam had cause so much damage to the building. The skyscraper was falling apart and ready to collapse at any moment.

Garnet layed on the ground. She was to beat up to move and probably didn't even know where she was anymore. Tyrone knew the place was about to crumble. Before leaving, he decided to say one last thing to Garnet.

"Damn bitch, you crazy!"

Tyrone took off at Nigga speeds. While running to a safe distance, he saw that Pearl had not moved at all. Normally he would have finished her off, but he knew that the building was going to crush her.

After a few minutes of running, the building finally started to collapse. Garnet was buried under pile after pile of rubble and debris. She may have been strong, but even her physical form couldn't handle all that.

Pearl could only watch in horror as a part of the skyscraper broke off. She desperately wanted to move out of the way, but she was to weak from her injury. To this day, no Nigga knows if her gem was completely shattered or not.

Tyrone watched from a safe distance as the building turned into nothing more than a large pile of destruction. After a few minutes of waiting, he decided to check out the pile just to make sure Garnet didn't somehow escape. Tyrone explored the destruction for an hour, and found nothing. He had won.

Tyrone decided that it was time to get home and eat some fried chicken while tending to his watermelon garden. Maybe even smoke a little Weed while he's at it.


End file.
